A Varia Guardian CatHuman Hybrid and A Reborn Cat Vongola Decimo
by kyurilotus1st
Summary: Tsuna was pretty sure that he died in his bed in Italy and was not a female cat in Namimori. He was also sure that Varia did not have a Cloud Guardian, much less a female cat/human hybrid named Neko. (Seriously who named the poor girl)


**Disclaimer: Does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn(If I did, Tsuna's Hyper Mode would be a split personality)**

**Xanxus is younger and less jaded. Do not complain about OOC-ness. The Varia will act a little different than canon as Neko will be their.  
**

**I'm not sure at what age Xanxus was adopted by Nono.**

**Personally, I think Xanxus looked absolutely adorable when he was a child.  
**

**Most of my information comes from Reborn Wiki and my imagination. **

**Current Ages**

**Xanxus: 7**

**Neko: 9**

**Squalo: 5**

**Levi: 6**

**Lussuria: 8**

**Belphegor: Not even born**

**Viper/Mammon: Arcobaleno**

**Flan?/Fran?: Not even born**

**Reborn: Arcobaleno**

**Sawada Iemitsu: 21  
**

**10th Generation: Not even born**

**9th Generation: Early-Mid-Fifties**

**Enrico: 11**

**Massimo: 10**

**Federico: 9**

* * *

She was an experiment of the Estraneo Family, one of the four that survived the eventual destruction of the Family. Vongola had found her and locked her in a cage(with much difficulty) because she had blindly lashed out at the Ninth, mistrusting and fearful when he approached her.

That all changed when he came into Vongola and found her. He accepted her for what she was, a cat/human hybrid that could take down a whole army and with the intelligence of a 5 year-old child and kitten put together that had cloud flames and ridiculously protective of a Box Weapon. For that, for giving her a place to belong, for giving her a name that was very unoriginal, for giving her a family no matter how dysfunctional and insane it was, he would forever have her loyalty.

* * *

Xanxus briefly wondered why he was here talking with a cat/human hybrid that was currently nuzzling into his palm.

Ah, that's right. He had been bored and frustrated at the spoiled kids he had to call brothers and stomped away, gotten lost, and accidentally locked himself in a dark room that held a sleeping cat/human hybrid in it. The hybrid had then woken and proceeded to stretch until it saw him.

After much hissing(cat-hybrid) and cussing(Xanxus) and wrestling(both) for about 30 minutes, the hybrid had finally calmed down enough to stare cautiously and curiously at him. It had then slowly moved forward until it was next to him cautiously sniffed him.

Xanxus was unable to stop this as he was very very scratched up and supremely tired(hey, he was freaking 7-years-old).

He had however, jerked in surprise, when he felt a head nuzzle into his palm. The hybrid then lifted him by its tail and carefully set him against the wall before continuing what it did before.

It had continued like that for a few minutes, with him stock-still in surprise and the hybrid nuzzling. Until Xanxus regained his senses and started to move away before failing to do so.

Blame it on concussion or perhaps he had accidentally banged his head during the not-fight, but Xanxus had, after a few long moments, relaxed and started talking. Complaining about his now supposedly brothers-_like hell I'm was going to accept those prissy spoiled brats as family, I'm bet that they wouldn't last three minutes on the streets with a crazed_ _woman as a mother!_- or about him going to become Decimo of Vongola-_I had a different name before 'Xanxus', crazy woman changed it right after she saw my flames. Still, its fitting because I'm going to become Decimo-._ Basically, stuff that had bothered him since he got adopted and he had unexpectedly felt lighter after his rant.

Xanxus looked at the hybrid,"Why are you here?" The hybrid stopped its nuzzling and stared at him. He got a 'Nyaa' iin reply.

They lapsed into a surprisingly comfortable silence for a long time until Xanxus said very softly,"You're not that bad, Neko."

And that people, is how the cat/human hybrid gained an unoriginal name and Xanxus gained a loyal subordinate and a friend(though Xanxus would never admit it, _never_) that would him to the ends of the world and back.

* * *

In Namimori, Japan, a orange cat slowly woke up. Amber eyes blinked before taking in the surroundings.

* * *

**An idea that's been haunting my thoughts for a long time. **

**As for the cat, people who has read a certain special of mine in another story will know who _she_(insert evil cackling from the authoress and sobs of despair of a Vongola Decimo) is.**


End file.
